Multi-station document inserting systems generally include a plurality of various stations that are configured for specific applications. Typically, such inserting systems, also known as console inserting machines, are manufactured to perform operations customized for a particular customer. Such machines are known in the art and are generally used by organizations, which produce a large volume of mailings where the content of each mail piece may vary.
For instance, inserter systems are used by organizations such as banks, insurance companies and utility companies for producing a large volume of specific mailings where the contents of each mail item are directed to a particular addressee. Additionally, other organizations, such as direct mailers, use inserts for producing a large volume of generic mailings where the contents of each mall-item are substantially identical for each addressee. Examples of such inserter systems are the MPS and Epic™ inserter systems available from Pitney Bowes, Inc., Stamford, Conn.
In many respects the typical inserter system resembles a manufacturing assembly line. Sheets and other raw materials (other sheets, enclosures, and envelopes) enter the inserter system as inputs. Then, a plurality of different modules or workstations in the inserter system work cooperatively to process the sheets until a finished mailpiece is produced. The exact configuration of each inserter system depends upon the needs of each particular customer or installation. For example, a typical inserter system includes a plurality of serially arranged stations including an envelope feeder, a plurality of insert feeder stations and a burster-folder station. There is a computer generated form or web feeder that feeds continuous form control documents having control coded marks printed thereon to the burster-folder station for separating and folding. A control scanner located in the burster-folder station senses the control marks on the control documents. Thereafter, the serially arranged insert feeder stations sequentially feed the necessary documents onto a transport deck at each station as the control document arrives at the respective station to form a precisely collated stack of documents which is transported to the envelope feeder-insert station where the stack is inserted into the envelope. The transport deck preferably includes a ramp feed so that the control documents always remain on top of the stack of advancing documents. A typical modern inserter system also includes a control system to synchronize the operation of the overall inserter system to ensure that the collations are properly assembled.
In regards to the envelope feeder-insert station, they are critical to the operation of document inserting systems. Typically, such an envelope insert device inserts collated enclosures into a waiting envelope. Envelope inserting machines are used in a wide range of enclosure thickness' and also with enclosures which are not significantly different in length than the length of the envelopes into which they are inserted. The difference between the length of the enclosures and the envelope should be minimized so that the addressing information printed on the enclosure which is intended to appear in the envelope window does not shift in position and become hidden.
In Pitney Bowes high speed insertion machines, the mechanical paper guides herein called ‘horns’ are used form the entrance of the envelope so that an incoming collation is cleanly guides into the envelope. The horn extends approximately 50 mm into the envelope to further shield the collation from the inside edges of the envelope. The horns are mounts on servo motors, which retract the horns away from the envelope to allow suction cups to initially open the envelope. Afterwards, the servo motors will rotate the horns into the partially opened envelope to complete the opening of the envelope. Typically these horns are angled inwards to create a tunneling effect so that the collation does not catch on entry to the horn. However, this angle reduces the maximum collation width that can be run. Once the horns are extended into the envelope, a collation of mail contents is inserted into the envelope.
Prior art inserting systems are described in the following patents, which are hereby incorporated by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,132—Rotary Envelope Insertion Horn
U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,583—High Speed Vacuum System for Inserters;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,895—Jam Tolerant Mail Inserter;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,600,755—System and Method for Preventing Envelope Distortion in a MailPiece Fabrication System;
U.S. Pat. No. 8,281,919—System for Controlling Friction Forces Developed on an Envelope in a Mailpiece Insertion Module;
U.S. Pat. No. 8,439,182—Mail Piece Inserter Including System for Controlling Friction forces Developed on an Envelope.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to overcome the difficulties associated with insertion horns that facilitate the insertion of documents into an envelope.